


Let's Try It: Fistaplug

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Let's Try It [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Michael decides he needs to feel all of Y/n.





	Let's Try It: Fistaplug

The house was an absolute mess.

It had been almost three weeks since y/n left on the hunt. 

Michael apparently left a few days later on heaven business.

Dust had collected everywhere. 

There were a few plates and pans covered in mould, along with some grime everywhere.

“Shit! How are we meant to clean this?” y/n complained.

Michael snapped his fingers and the house was immediately spotless. 

Y/n looked to Michael and raised his eyebrow.

“And what exactly do you think you’re doing? I told you, no using your grace for stuff like this”, he lectured, an eyebrow raised.

“But you wanted it clean. It is clean now”, Michael argued.

He never fully understood why y/n had a problem with things like this. 

His grace made everything a million times easier. 

But y/n would always scold him for using it when it wasn’t injury related.

“You might be an archangel, but you’re also my boyfriend, baby. I need you to do some human stuff. Which includes cleaning up”.

Michael rolled his eyes. 

He hated the way humans did things. They were slow and inefficient.

Y/n inched closer to Michael and wrapped his arms around the angel’s neck, playing with the beautiful dark brown hair at the base of his neck.

“Plus-you know-if you do your job well, I’ll do anything you want tonight”, he said, placing a few kisses on the archangels Adam’s apple, and giving it a quick lick.

Michael shut his eyes at the feeling of y/n’s soft, beautiful lips. 

He loved when he was allowed to decide what they would do. 

And he had the perfect idea.

Snapping his fingers, an object appeared in his hands. 

Y/n’s eyes widened with excitement, anticipation, and a little bit of fear. 

He’d never used a butt plug before. 

And this one was at least over eight inches in circumference. 

“Mi-Michael-umm-how big is that?”

“Don’t worry, my love. I’m gonna fit it into that pretty hole of yours. Stretch it out, so I can slip in easily tonight. You’d like that, right? For my cock to slide in and out, over and over, until I cum in you?” Michael whispered into y/n’s ears. 

Damn, this angel knew just how to turn him on.

Michael bent y/n over the dresser in the hallway and pulled his pants down to his knees, revealing the beautiful ass that was about to be stretched.

Snapping his fingers again, a bottle of lube appeared in Michael’s hand. 

He flicked the top open and poured a generous amount onto all of his fingers.

One by one he inserted them, stretching and circling, loosening up the hole. 

Eventually, Michael almost had his entire fist in y/n’s ass, but this would be something Michael wanted to do in the bedroom. 

Right now, he needed y/n to walk around for the rest of the day with the butt plug in.

Using some lube on the rubber toy, he pushed it in, the stretched out hole accepting it fully, but at the same time burning from the girth of it.

Y/n moaned in pleasure. 

Damn, this thing made him feel full. 

It was amazing.

Eventually, the entire thing was in, the base making sure it didn’t get sucked up.

“Perfect”, Michael said as he placed a kiss on the base and tapped his finger on it, y/n gasping in shock at the tiny sensation.

The men began cleaning the house, Michael doing all the mouldy dishes, while y/n dusted and hoovered. 

It was difficult for him at first, the butt plug being a completely new experience.

He could barely walk, the thought that it might slip out, or he’d hurt himself if he moved, stopping him from doing too much. 

But after around half an hour, he completely forgot it was there.

They continued cleaning, all the sheets in the house, the curtains and the rugs being washed. 

It was hard work, but it was worth it. 

Michael may have cheated a few times using his grace, but y/n would never know.

Eventually everything looked spotless. 

It was almost nine, and the sun had long since disappeared.

“Michael? Baby, what do you wanna eat?” y/n shouted from the laundry room.

“Umm-whatever you want”.

Michael wasn’t a huge fan of food.

Everything tasted like molecules to him. 

But he loved being cuddled up with y/n on the couch, eating stuff and watching whatever crap was on the TV at the time. 

It was home to him.

Y/n decided on making himself a salad while he added a little bit of chicken for Michael. 

He couldn’t eat too much today, especially when he had a butt plug in him. 

He knew he was in for a journey tonight.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Michael cleaning out the fridge. 

Sneaking behind Michael, y/n wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist and kissed his perfectly muscular back. 

Michael continued cleaning, while y/n sniffed in, the smell of Michael’s sweat being such a big turn on.

Apparently angels didn’t sweat. 

But with y/n asking him not to use his grace, Michael thought he should switch off his sweat glands.

Michael’s sweat wasn’t like B.O. 

It was a combination of the aftershave Michael used, along with the musky natural scent he had. 

It was strong and spicy, and a little woody and earthy.

Y/n pulled himself away and began making the food, being done fairly quickly, only the chicken taking a while to cook in the oven.

“You done, baby?”

Michael nodded, snapping his fingers, the gloves coming off him, the dirt disappearing from his clothes. 

He made sure to leave the sweat there, knowing y/n had a slight fetish for it.

They ate, Michael discussing the changes in heaven, Chuck’s new rules, and the way Amara had been given a weird role to play.

Michael hated the idea of God’s sister even being alive. 

They had fought hard to lock her away, only for her to be released and forgiven immediately. 

He didn’t understand it. 

But he knew there was no way he was going against his father’s wishes. 

Not after he released him from the cage and gave him a second chance.

A second chance that led him to y/n.

They finished eating, Michael instructing y/n to go into the bedroom and strip, the angel cleaning up the dishes and making his way to the room.

As soon as he opened the door, he was presented with y/n’s ass, the black base covering the hole, his ass in the air as his knees and elbows touched the bed, holding him up, knowing Michael liked this position.

“Very good, my love”, Michael praised, stepping forward and leaning down to his ass, kissing the butt plug.

He pulled the plug out, slowly and gently, wanting y/n to feel it leaving his ass.

He stared at the hole, red and completely gaping. 

Damn, it was a pretty sight.

He put the plug to his mouth, licking it all over, the warmth from y/n’s ass making it so much better.

“You taste amazing”.

Y/n blushed. 

He loved how Michael always praised him.

Even when he was trying to be dominant, he would always make y/n feel good.

“No time for anything else. I’m going right in”.

Y/n nodded, hearing Michael snap his fingers, before he felt the big cock press against his ass.

Michael slid all the way in, the warmth enveloping his dick.

He slid in and out with ease. 

A little too much ease.

Using his grace, he restored y/n’s hole almost to its original size, leaving it a little looser, y/n’s hole most of the time being way too tight and requiring a lot of preparation to get inside.

“Oh, fuck baby. Don’t stop”, y/n moaned, loving the way his ass stretched for Michael’s cock, the way his cock slid against his walls over and over, his tip brushing against his prostate.

Michael slammed into y/n, his hands gripping the human’s shoulders, pushing his hole back as he thrust in, his cock being buried deep inside y/n each time.

It didn’t take long for y/n to cum, Michael’s length and the pressure making him blow, his load shooting all over the sheets below him.

Michael wasn’t far behind, his cock being milked by y/n’s hole, the angel stilling and leaning his head against y/n’s back, kissing his spine as he came hard, every single drop being swallowed by the ass.

“Not finished with you yet”, Michael grunted, pulling out, y/n whimpering, as did Michael, the ass and cock completely sensitive right now.

Y/n said nothing as he turned his head, looking at Michael lowering himself until his face was inches away from y/n’s hole.

“Gonna get my entire fist in there. Gonna make you cum so fucking hard”.

Y/n grew anxious. 

He was always curious about fisting.

But in his head, it was always so dangerous to him.

“Don’t worry, my love. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you”, Michael promised, wanting to make sure y/n was comfortable.

He waited for confirmation to continue, y/n nodding after a minute of contemplation.

Michael smiled, before reversing his healing, y/n’s ass stretching back to the size it was before, the hole large and open.

He immediately pushed his face in, his mouth and part of his nose inside, licking and slobbering, tasting y/n and his own cum on the walls of the ass, the flesh feeling like silk to him.

He ate like he was starved, slurping and moaning, the vibrations making y/n jump in pleasure.

Michael pulled back eventually, his mouth covered in his own cum.

“Eat my cum”, he demanded, y/n turning and grabbing the angel by his face, licking at his mouth and nose, slurping up all of the cum, tasting his ass on it as well. 

He loved this.

The combined flavours of himself and his angel.

Michael threw y/n onto his back, kneeling on the floor and hooking his arms around y/n’s thighs, pulling him down the bed, until his ass was slightly hanging from the side.

“Gonna make you feel so good. Gonna feel everything in you. You want that?”

Y/n nodded, the hormones racing through his body, making him even more desperate for the angel’s touch.

Y/n let out a little squeak, attempting to tell Michael to get inside him, but the words couldn’t form, anticipation growing.

Michael chuckled, kissing the asshole first, before clicking his fingers, his entire arm being completely lubed up.

He slammed his arm the entire way in, his elbow barely visible as he rested, letting y/n adjust to his thick arm, eyes completely rolled back, hands clutching desperately to the bedsheets.

Michael pushed in and out, his entire arm moving over and over, his hand in a fist, stroking every single part of y/n’s ass.

“Mi-Michael”, y/n breathed out, his voice barely even there, all his energy being taken up by the pleasure.

“I’m gonna make you cum, my love. Gonna make you cum. Make that ass suck my arm all the way up”.

Michael thrust harder and faster, his fingers stroking y/n’s prostate harshly.

The lube was squelching, pouring out as Michael continued driving his hand in and out.

Leaning his head down, he inserted his tongue into the top of the hole, stuck between y/n’s entrance and his arm, feeling the wet hairs at the bottom of his tongue, y/n’s fluttering ass on the top.

“Cum for me. Right now”, he commanded.

As usual, y/n did what he was told, his cock shooting cum out, spurts of the white fluid landing all over his chest, his asshole completely contracting as he arched his back in pleasure, Michael’s name falling from his lips, a prayer to the angel who watched in delight as the most perfect creation writhed before him.

Michael looked down, his cock throbbing, realizing he had cum hands free, the sight of y/n cumming with his arm in his ass making him blow without noticing it.

Michael pulled his arm out, getting up and looking to y/n, who had his eyes closed, his breathing shallow.

The angel realised y/n had blacked out, smiling at the thought that the orgasm he had experienced was so strong that he lost consciousness. 

Michael loved that he could do this. That he could make y/n feel so good.

He cleaned up y/n’s body and his own, healing his hole and returning it to its original size, now tight as it once was.

Lying in bed with y/n, he held the human against his chest, making sure his wings were wrapped around him, a habit of the angel’s.

“I love you, my precious love”, Michael whispered.

He was enamoured with y/n. 

He just couldn’t stop himself from loving him more and more each day, if that was even possible. 

It consumed him, trying to show y/n his love.

Trying to make sure he knew he was the most important thing in the universe to the angel.

“I know, Michael. I love you too. My beautiful prince”, the human whispered, having arrived back to the world a few seconds ago, just lying there, still in the arms of his archangel.

Michael smiled at the name. 

Although he was always the Prince of Heaven, to y/n, he was just the prince. 

The man who stole his heart and owned it. 

The man he loved with everything he had.

“Next time, I’m in control”, y/n murmured, before falling asleep, Michael anticipating their next challenge.


End file.
